El Origen de los Guardianes 2 : Una Nueva Guerra Comienza
by Retzhitha AR
Summary: No se quien soy no reconosco a nadie recuerdo poco de mi pasado ... Pero esta no es mi guerra no es mi lucha pero poco a poco se comvertira - Natahas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ! mis queridos lectores este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero sus opiniones por que la verdad no soy muy buena para esto jejejeje XD **

**bueno espero que los distruten **

* * *

**_El Origen de los Guardianes 2 _**

**_ Una nueva guerra_**

_- Existo desde hace mucho tiempo _

_**se ve la cara de una chica que va abriendo poco a poco los ojos **_

_- Cenizas y oscuridad fue mi primer recuerdo...tenia miedo _

_**la chica se levanta y ve todo lugar y luego vio la luna **_

_**- **__Pero luego... luego vi la luna era enorme y muy brillate que pareciera que desapareciera la oscuridad y también mi miedo _

_**a la chica ve el lugar con tristesa al ver el lugar en cenizas... pero luego la chica va caminando poco a poco y ve una espada cerca de ella y la toma **_

_- Por que fui traída de la muerte nunca lo supe luego me pregunto ¿que si parte de mi lo sabrá?_

_**la chica ve un lago y se acerca haber su reflejo el reflejo re presentaba a una joven que tenía el cabello asta la mitad de la espalda de color café y con mechones rojos , ojos color escarlata , usaba unos pantalones color café desgastados , una blusa color blanca con mangas y una capucha **_

_- Pero estoy muy segura que esta no soy yo _

**_la chica se aleja del lago y el viento la eleva y ve una aldea y se hacerca , la joven iva a saludar a un chico pero este le atraveso se espanto un poco y se fue alejando poco a poco de ese lugar _**

_- Y se que no conosco ahorita a nadie _

_- Me llamo Natahas _

_- ¿Que como lo se?_

_- Por que la luna me lo dijo pero eso fue lo unico que me dijo _

_- Y ese día jamas lo olvidare por que fue cuando renaci de la muerte y eso fue hace mucho tiempo atras..._

* * *

**perdon si es muy cortito esque no estoy muy inspirada ahora jejeje XD bueno los dejo espero que dejen sus review **


	2. capitulo 2 - La noticia inesperada

**Hola ! bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que los disfruten no olviden dejar sus reviews **

* * *

**300 AÑOS DESPUES **

_**Norte**** estaba en el taller revisando que todo estubiera bien para la navidad luego entro al taller un yeti urgentemente para avisar a norte ** _

_- ¿Que el mundo otra vez? - dijo norte _

**_norte tomo sus espadas dirijiendose a la sala del mundo preocupado de que esto no tratara de pich otra vez norte llego a la sala y vio que las lucez estaban parpadeando y luego el mundo se estaba cubriendo de arena negra despues desaparecio y luego se formaron 4 siluetas diferentes y se escuchaban 4 risas maleficas _**

_- No puede ser - dijo norte sorprendido de lo que avia visto - Phill as los preparativos hoy vamos a tener visitas - refiriendose a un duende y presionando los controles para que saliera la aurora boreal _

**EN EL PALACIO DE LOS DIENTES...**

_**totth estaba viendo los dientes y disendoles a las haditas donde ir cuando unas de sus haditas le señalo la aurora boreal y se va volando rapidamente asia el POLO NORTE **  
_

**EN LA MADRIGUERA...**

_**conejo estaba sentando en una roca pintando huevos cuando ve al cielo y ve la aurora boreal conejo deja de hacer lo que estaba asiendo y dio unas patadas se abrio un agujero y entro hacia el POLO NORTE**_

**EN ALGUN LUGAR EN EL MUNDO...**_  
_

**_sadman estaba asiendo su trabajo estaba asiendo su trabajo por los cielos de que los niños tuvieran lindos sueños cuando vio la aurora boreal iso un avion y se fue directamente al POLO NORTE_  
**

**EN UN LUGAR DE BURGUESS...**

_**jack estaba sentando en el techo de una casa despues de aver jugado con jaime y sus amigos y veia a la luna cuando voltio vio la aurora boreal se paro y se fue al POLO NORTE**_

_- ¿Que sucede? - dijo jack entrando a la sala del mundo _

_- no sabemos - dijo el hada _

_**va entrando norte con una cara de preocupado **__  
_

_- ¿Que paso colega es algo de Pich - dijo conejo preocupado _

_- si amigo mio se trata de pich - dijo norte - el estuvo aqui... AQUI EN EL POLO _

_- Bueno no tenemos de preocuparnos lo derotamos una vez lo podemos hacer de nuevo - dijo jack sin preocupacion_

_- Jack no vino solo Pich vino solo se me ase que se reunio con los 3 demonios - dijo norte a jack _

_- ¿Que son los 3 demonios?- dijo jack confuso _

_- Son personas que cuando quieren se pueden transformar en lobos - dijo el conejo pensativo _

_- Y son los mayores rivales del hombre de la luna pero ahora con pich entre los 4 son poderosos- dijo el hada muy preocupada y sadman asintio con la cabeza _

**_despues la luz de la luna da en la G y asi sombran de forma de pich y de los 3 demonios depues _**

**_- _**_esos son los 3 demonios - dijo jack norte asintio con la cabeza _

_- Luna que debemos de hacer - dijo norte mirando a la luna_

_**abajo del piso se habrio y salio un cristal **_

_**- **Saben lo que significa - dijo totth _

_-esta eligiendo un nuevo guardian - dijo conejo enojado - pero por que si este chamaco ( señalando a jack ) ya nos dio muchiisimos problemas -_

_-conejo calla y observa - dijo norte_

_** poco a poco la forma de una chica se va observando la chica tenia una gorra una camiseta roja con unas letras ( Fire is light ) con unos guantes tipo rokera su pelo lo traia agarado de una cola de caballo y tenia una espada de su lado derecha **  
_

_- Natahas - dijo norte sorprendido _

_- wOw por fin una chica - dijo totth feliz - y que dientes tan lindos _

_- bueno por lo menos ella me cae bien - dijo conejo con una sonrisa_

_- bueno Bunny no la metas en un saco esta vez - dijo jack sarcastico_

_- Entonces tu iras con Bunny - dijo norte con una sonrisa_

_- ¿Que y yo por que ? - dijo jack medio enojado _

_-no dijas nada y ya vamonos colega - dijo bunny tambien enojado_

_**bunny da unas pataditas al suelo y se abre un agujero abajo de ellos y se van a buscar a la futura guardiana**_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste **


	3. capitulo 3 - Yo no soy Guardiana

**Nadhi-Yoshida : en este capitulo sabras quienes son los 3 demonios y al principio Natahas se va a negar hacerlo pero poco a poco va aceptando **

**bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo disfrutenlo...**

* * *

**EN UN LUGAR DE BURGESS...**

_**era un día soleado había niños jugando con pistolas de aguas y esos niños era jaime y sus amigos jugando una guerra de agua en la casa de jaime y en la cerca estaba nada menos que Natahas viendo como jugaban los niños aunque ella saabia que no la podian ver **_

_- Que tal si - dijo natahas riendo _

_**natahas moviendo su espada iso que el agua isiera figuras de caballos , peces, delfines y etc...**_

_**los niños estaban felices por ver las figuras de agua, Natahas se acerco a uno pero este la atraveso natahas se sentia triste por que no la veian y despues se fue volando de ahi... era de noche y natahas estaba sentada en el techo de una casa**_

_- Estoy asiendo algo mal - se preguntava - me podrias decir que hago mal por que trato y trato - dijo mirando a la luna con una cara triste - Y nadie me ve... tu me traigistes de la muerte entonces lo unico que tienes que hacer es decirme ¿Por que lo hicistes? - _

**_despues Natahas escucho un ruido y se paro y sintio que alguien pasaba frente de ella entonces ella saco su espada y fue volando asia donde se escuchava el ruido y ella esta en un parque y no bajaba la defensa_**

**_-_**_Hola __pekeña cuanto tiempo - __dijo una voz que se iso conocida a Natahas y volteo - desde que me ayudaste un domingo de pascua fue en el 68 pekeña _**  
**

_- Bunny si ya paso mucho tiempo desde ese dia que el estorvo jack frost te aruino la pascua - dijo feliz natahas _

_- Oyes estoy aqui y tenme mas respeto niña creida - dijo jack bajando de una árbol enojado - bueno pero hemos venido por otra cosa verdad conejo - mirando al bunny _

_- Asi se me avia olvidado - conejo dio varias pataditas al piso y un agujero se habrió bajo de natahas y ella callo y despues entraron jack y bunny -__  
_

**EN EL POLO NORTE...**

**-** _Ya llegaron - dijo norte _

_- ¿Donde estoy__? - dijo natahas sobandose la cabeza despues ve todo el lugar sorprendida - wOw estoy en el Polo Norte frente a las 5 grandes - dijo volteando a ver a todos - Santa claus, El conejo de pascua, sadman, el hada de los dientes y el niño creido ,presumido y revoltoso Jack frost- dijo natahas y conejo solto una pekeña carcajada_

_-Bueno inorare el comentario- dijo jack un poco molesto por el comentario _

_- Si lo que dijas - dijo natahas sarcasticamente - debi de hacer algo muy malo para reunir a las 5 grandes - dijo natahas despreocupada - estoy en la lista de los niños buenos o en la de los malos - pregunto curiosamente _

_- Bueno a decirlo asi tu tienes el record de la lista de los buenos- dijo norte con una risa - pero bueno eso no importa en este momento Natahas es tiempo de celebrar- dijo norte_

_- Y eso ¿por que? - dijo natahas sorprendida viendo a los 5 grandes_

_- Jeje bueno pregunta pekeña - dijo bunny a natahas y despues vio a norte _

_- ¿Por que?... yo te dire por que ahora seras un guardian - dijo norte feliz _

_- Y... quien les dijo que yo queria ser un guardian - dijo natahas _

_- Jaja buena broma Nat (natahas)- dijo norte riendose - claro que quieres - dijo norte a natahas _

_- Claro que ¡NO! - dijo nat enojada _

_- Nat pekeña a lo mejor no entiendes lo que hacemos - dijo bunny acercandose a natahas _

_- C__ada una de esas luces es un niño - dijo el hada a natahas volando al mundo _

_- Y grosero, bueno , travieso o cortes siempre los protegeremos - dijo jack disiendole a nat _

_**y cuando natahas iva hablar el mundo se estaba cubriendo de arena negra y poco a poco se estaba asiendo una sombla era Pich Black**_

_**- **Hola mis queridos Guardianes - dijo pich sarcasticamente _

_- Que quieres Pich quieres otra palisa - dijo jack burlon _

_- Jaja esa vez yo era contra los 5 y eso es ingusto - dijo pich viendo a todos los guardianes - pero se me ocurrio de que ustedes son 5 asi que traje compañia - dijo pich soriendo _

**_derepente sale otra sombra de una lado de Pich _**

**_- _**_¿Pero que? - dijo natahas _

_- el es __Farnok el rey de la desepcion y la traicion_

**_era un lobo con pelaje negra y ojos amarrillentos, luego se comvirtio en un joven con pelo negro con blusa negra y pantalon del mismo color, y usba botas negras_**

_- Te podemos vencer Pich como la ultima vez - dijo norte _

_- Eso seria imposible gordo barbon - dijo farnok_

_**depues a lado de Farnok se estaba asiendo otra sobra igual un hombre lobo de color cafe**  
_

**-**_ Ella es Lilith la reina de la desconfiansa y el caus - dijo Pich feliz _

**_la chica se forma en una joven con pelo corto asta los hombros de color café , sus ojos eran amarillentos, tenia un vestido largo de color café con un chaleco negro _**

_- Vaya , Vaya no sabia que para callar a los guardianes era muy facil - dijo lilith burlonamente _

_- Callate bruja - dijo natahas_

_- Jaja vaya alguien que si se atreve a enfrentarme eres - dijo lilith _

**_despues una sombra aparecio atras de los guardianes y los empujo a todos asia adelante era otro hombre lobo de melena gris despues se vuelve mujer_**

**_-_ **_Es mejor que se cuiden las espaldas Guardines jajajaja - dijo la joven riendose _

_**la joven tenia una blusa gris y un short gris y botines tipo baquera grises y usaba guantes tipo rokera **_

_**-** Y ella es Haiti - dijo pich feliz - bueno Guardianes estabes no nos van a vencer _

_**las 4 sombras desaparecieron con unas risas maleficas**_

_**- **Ay que detenerlos y rapído - dijo tooth furiosa_

_- Pero son mas fuertes que nosotros tooth - dijo norte al hada y sadman asentio con la cabeza _

_- Natahas pekeña no nos a dicho cuales son tu poderes - dijo conejo curioso_

_- Aa bueno controlo el fuego y parte de los otro 3 elemtos - dijo natahas a bunny_

_- Bueno niña creida necesitamos que nos ayudes - dijo jack a natahas _

_- Pero yo no tengo que ver no soy una guardiana - dijo natahas y se fue camiando a si la puerta_

_- Natahas necesitamos que nos ayudes - dijo norte antes de que se fuera natahas - mira si nos ayudas contra pich te dejaremos empaz que opinas Nat- dijo norte a natahas_

_- Bueno los ayudare - dijo nat dandose la vuelta - pero eso no me comvierte en Guardiana - dijo natahas seriamente _

_- De acuerdo Nat - dijo tooth - pero si vamos hacer un equipo es mejor que tu y jack hagan las pases - dijo tooth asercando a natahas asta jack _

_- Dense la mano ahora - dijo norte mirandolos se dan la mano y se ven con furia y empieza a salir humo de las manos de jack y natahas _

_- Bueno ya es suficiente - dijo tooth separandolos de las manos _

_- Vamos al comedor - dijo norte soriendo_

**_todos fueron caminando al comedor donde estaba un duendecillo con unas bandejas con galletas para los guardianes y para natahas..._**

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO... NO OLVIDEN DE DEJARME REVIEWS**


	4. capitulo 4 - ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer ?

**hola ! bueno aqui les dejo otro entretenido capitulo...**

* * *

_**llegando al comedor **_

_- Bueno y cual es plan - dijo natahas a norte _

_-Sinceramente no se - dijo norte viendo a todos _

_- Primero ay que estar apendientes de los niños - dijo bunny a todos _

_- Si exacto - dijo norte - bueno primero coman algo para despues ir al sala del mundo - dijo norte comiendo una galleta_

_- Yo no quiero gracias - dijo natahas _

**_despues todos se dirigieron a la sala del mundo y vieron que algunas luces se estaban apagando_**

_- Pich ya comenzo a atacar - dijo jack preocupado _

_- Ay que hacer algo pero rapido - dijo natahas viendo al mundo _

_- Claro vamos a ir a visitar a cada niño - dijo norte a todos - vamos a ir aver por que sus luces se estan apagando _

_- Si andando - dio tooth_

_- Vamos al trineo - dijo norte caminando y feliz_

_- El trineo no - dijo bunny miedoso_

_- Jaja el canguro de pascua le tiene miedo al trineo - dijo jack burlon _

_- Soy un CONEJO entiende - dijo bunny molesto _

_- Ah jack siempre molestas a los demas verdad - dijo natahas caminando _

_- No nada más a conejo - dijo jack burlon _

**iban caminando asia el trineo y natahas se sorprendio al ver el trineo y todos subieron y se sentaron excepto natahas se fue parada en un movimiento que iso el trine_o, natahas callo en las piernas de jack y jack le sonrio y iso que natahas se sonrojara y se paro...despues el trineo atériso y bajaron_**

_- Bueno este es el plan - dijo norte a todos - nos vamos a dividir en grupos... Tooth y Sadman , Yo y Bunny... y Jack y Nat_

_- wOw espera yo con el niño creido - dijo natahas enojada_

_- Yo no quiero ir con la presumida - dijo jack señalando a natahas _

_- Pues deben de olvidar sus diferencias - dijo norte viendolos _

_- Bueno - dijieron los 2 al mismo tiempo _

**_se pararon por grupos y fueron aver las casas y como lo esperaban algunos tenias gestos de miedo o odio..jack y natahas hacian su deber lo mas rapido que podian para que los niños siguieran creyendo en los Guardianes...ya de rato natahas se sento en el techo de una casa a descansar_**

**_-_**_ Ah loco dia para ti verdad - dijo jack sentandose alado de nat - primero eres una persona libre sin reglas y al poco rato ya te eligen para ser un Guardian _****

_- Si pero como les dije nunca seria una guardiana - dijo natahas volteando a ver a jack - no les sirvo como guardiana - poniendose a su pocision normal _

_- Sabes el hombre de la luna te eligio por una razon.. - dijo jack volteando a ver a nat _

_- Pero cual es esa razón - dijo nat tambien volteando aver a jack _

**_ninguno se avia dado cuenta de que sus rostro estaban muy serca casi para darse un beso pero natahas volvio a mirar al frente al igual que jack y tooth fue volando asia jack y nat _**

_- Al fin los encuentro a los 2 - dijo tooth cansada _

_- Pero por que nos estabas buscando - dijo natahas _

_- Norte dijo que aqui ya no ay mas sombras - dijo tooth a nat y jack _

_- Bueno entonces vamonos - dijo jack contento y se levanto al igual que natahas_

_**todos se subieron al trineo y se fueron pero no se percataron que un caballo-pesadilla los observaba y el caballo-pesadilla se metio bajo las cantarillas y ahi estaban Pich con los 3 demonios viendo un mundo con la luces de los niños...**__  
_

_- Pich por que las luces no desaparecen - dijo farnok furioso cuando una sombra-pesadilla ase un relinche que los 4 entendieron_

_- Desasen mis hechizos pich - dijo haiti preocupada y enojada_

_- Tranquila el plan va mejor de lo que esperaba - dijo sonriendo_

_- Pich ahora que vamos hacer si ya decisierón los hechizos de haiti - dijo lilith con curiosidad_

_- Jeje no te preocupes linda - dijo pich a todos - lo que necesito esque tu y tu hermano farnok de hacer que los Guardianes desconfien de la pobre y querida Natahas - dijo pich riendose maleficamente _

**_lilith y farnok se transformo en un hombre lobo y se fueron a ser su trabajo que le habia pedido pich que hisiera ya que natahas era importante para pich que los farnok, lilith, haiti no sabian ¿por que era importante la chica? pero pronto se sabría..._**

* * *

**Espero que me perdonen si esta corto pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sea un poca mas largo **

**bueno espero que les guste este capitulo bueno no olviden de dejar sus reviews**


	5. capitulo 5 - Diferentes

**danafrost : ¡ Gracias por decir que si te agrado mi historia y tambien si se que aburre de que la chica siempre sea fuego pero tengo un motivo para eso que luego se sabra en la historia **

**¡ Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo !**

* * *

** EN EL POLO NORTE **

_- Que bueno las luces sigen intactas - dijo norte feliz al ver las luces de mundo _

_- Si...pero ahora es averiguar el plan de Pich - dijo bunnymund preocupado_

_- Claro es cierto - dijo el hada - pero como le vamos hacer -_

_- Pues no creo que se dificil derrotarlo si ya lo hicimos una ves - dijo jack a todos_

_- Ah pero ya vez tiene a las 3 demonios y son muy poderosos - dijo natahas _

_- wOw ahora te preocupas por los niños - dijo jack burlonamente a natahas _

_- Dije que no seria guardiana mas nunca dije que no me interesaban los niños - dijo natahas molesta a natahas_

_- Ya no se pelen - dijo norte a nat y jack - eso no nos va a funcionar _

_- Bueno entonces que vamos hacer ahora debemos impedir que Pitch - dijo natahas y sandam asintio_

_**los Guardianes y natahas estaban discutiendo sobre eso pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que ahi estaban farnok y lilith ellos estaban usando sus poderes sobre los guardianes ellos estaban haciendo su trabajo cuando farnok se fue a otro lado y lilith desidio aparecerse frente a los guardianes** _

_- Hola de nuevo mis queridisimos guardianes - dijo lilith soriendo todos se pusieron en guardia_

_- ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo norte apuntandole una de sus espadas _

_- Bine para desirles que no interfieran con nuestros planes o moriran - dijo lilith a todos - ustedes desiden Guardianes_

_- No te tenemos miedo bruja - dijo natahas furiosa _

_- Mira yo que tu pensaria bien lo que diria para no morir - dijo lilith a nat_

_- ¿Cual es el plan que tiene Pitch - dijo bunnymund_

_- Eso lo debran de saber ustedes - dijo lilith apareciendo sombras y luego desaparecio ella_

**_los guardianes empezaron a luchar contra las sombras habia lobos-sombra y caballos-pesadillas todos se defendian hasta que no dejaron ningun lobo-sombra ni caballos-pesadillas_**

_- Ahora si es seguro- dijo norte - pitch esta tramando algo grande _

_- Si pero como vamos a saber que es lo que trama - dijo jack a norte_

**_se iso un minuto de silencio cuando una de las haditas de tooth entro y le informo a tooth de que algo estaba pasando en el palacio de los dientes _**

**_-_**_ Ay un problema en el palacio así que debo de irme - dijo tooth no tan preocupada_

_- Sucede algo malo tooth -dijo bunnymund preocupado_

_- No es nada solo una de mis haditas se lastimo sus halas no es tan grabe - dijo tooth a todos _

_- Bueno vete con cuidado no sabemos que trama pitch - norte a tooth_

_- Okey adios - dijo tooth y salio volando _

_**hubo un momento de silencio y nat hablo **  
_

_- Norte me podrias decir si aqui ay una biblioteca- dijo natahas_

_- Claro - dijo norte - ven vamos sigeme -_

**_norte la llevo asta donde estaba la biblioteca y ahi la dejo nat estaba sorprendida de que hubiera tantos libros en un cuarto y así que empeso a buscar un libro que le llamara la atencion de leer _**

_- Veamos que libro puedo leer que me ayude a entender lo que pasa - se dijo nat así misma _

**_natahas buscaba y buscaba hasta que vio uno que le llamo la atencion el titulo del libro era _**

**La paz y la oscuridad**

** Origen ****del**

** bien y mal...**

_**así que se fue al techo del taller para leer mas comodo... **_

**-** _Hace tiempo atrás cuando la Diosa de la paz Fat traia la paz y el bien - dijo nat sorprendida tomo aire y siguio leyendo - pero el Dios de la oscuridad Edgar odiaba ver la felicidad que brindaba su hermana a toda la gente... y el Dios iso que casi todos los humanos tuvieran odio y rencor y la Diosa impedia eso y despues el Dios se habia enamorado de una humana y sin querer pensarlo tuvieron 3 hijos y una hija la niña se llamaba Death ( era muerte ) y los niños eran Ares , Hades y Hefesto _

**_ Natahas estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba leyendo se paro y entro al taller para dejar el libro y iba va a tomar otro libro cuando alguien entra a la sala..._**

* * *

**Perdonen se que esta corto y que les habia prometido un capitulo largo pero tengo cosas que hacer y aparte si no lo dejo corto que les dejo para el final jejeje XD...pero enserio si tengo otras cosas que hacer y espero que lo entiendan **

**bueno los dejo no olviden dejar sus reviews **


	6. capitulo 6 : Confusion

**! hola mis queridos lectores ¡ les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste **

* * *

_- Tu ¿ que haces aqui ? - dijo natahas a jack el quien estaba entrando a la biblioteca_

_- Pues estaba buscando a norte crei que estaria aqui - dijo jack _

_- Ya vez que aqui no esta niño creido - dijo natahas poquito molesta _

_- Aver que es lo tienes contra ami no lo entiendo - dijo jack molesto _

_- Mira jack tu eres hielo yo soy fuego somos diferentes - dijo natahas bajando al piso - Ademas tu reputacion te define como niño presumido, creido, y malcriado _

_- Pero por que el odio si me conocieras mas cambiarías tu opinión - dijo jack hacer candose un poco a natahas _

_**jack usa el agua que estaba en un vaso y ase un conejito y le da vida y hace que conejo se para frente a nat pero ella lo derrite con soplido de fuego al conejito**_

_- Oye arruinastes mi obra de arte - dijo jack a nat _

_- Ya vez eso fue algo para demostrarte de que somos diferentes - dijo natahas_

_- Pero tu dises que controlas los 4 elementos - dijo jack _

_- Frost mi poder original es el fuego - dijo natahas - yo nada más controlo parte de los otros 3 elementos - dijo natahas y salio de la avitasion _

**_natahas camino por todo el taller pensando de lo que había leído asta que llego a la sala del mundo viendo todas las luces de los niños y despues vio a la luna que se a somaba en el agujero del techo y se quedo pensando..._**

**_-_**_ ¿Por que me eligistes como guardiana? - dijo natahas viendo a la luna - se quien era mi familia pero... dime por que me elijistes ami - dijo natahas tantito triste _****

_ **cuando en el suelo se habre un agujero de ese agujero sale bunnymund atras de natahas **_

_**- **Ah pekeña que haces aqui sola -dijo bunny cundo vio a natahas_

_- Ah hola conejo no esque me a seguraba de que las luces no se estuvieran apagando - dijo natahas volteando a ver a bunnymund _

_- Bueno por que no quieres ser guardiana pekeña - dijo bunnymund_

_- Yo soy fuego el fuego destruye - dijo natahas con la mirada triste_

_- Pekeña no te pongas triste - dijo bunnymund poniendo una su suave mano ( pata ) en la mejilla de natahas_

**_jack iba entrando a la sala del mundo cuando vio a bunny tocando la mejilla de natahas _**

_- ( Natahas solo es tu amiga ) - se dijo si mismo - ( que es esto que siento CELOS no jack relajate ) hola bunnymund crei que estabas en tu madriguera - dijo evitando los celos **  
**_

**_bunnymund le quito su pata de la cara de natahas _**

_- Vine a ver a norte para saber si ahora si tenia un plan - dijo bunnymund_

_- Bueno sinceramente no lo tengo - dijo norte entrando a la sala del mundo _

_- Necesitamos un plan y rapido - dijo jack _

_- Pero cual - dijo natahas _

_**cuando tooth llego volando asía la sala del mundo **_

_**- **Hola a todos ya tenemos plan con tra pitch y los 3 demonios - dijo tooth_

_- No tenemos nada aun tooth - dijo jack y sandmas nego con la cabeza_

_**derepente salieron 4 sombras eran la de pitch black y las de 3 lobos que despues se comvirtiéron en humanos **  
_

_**- **Hola Guardianes - dijo pitch - creo que todabia estan deseperados por derrotarme - dijo pitch riendo maleficamente_

_- ¿Que quieres pitch?- dijio norte furioso_

_- Lo mismo de la ultima vez - dijo pitch y despues vio a nat - quizas tambien otra cosa _

_- Y no queremos que se metan en nuestro planes - dijo haiti mirandolos_

_- Si no quieres morir - dijo lilith reindose maleficamente _

_- Los niños ya no te tienen miedo - dijo jack - como piensas destruirnos _

_- ¿Quien dijo que ibamos atacar a sus niños y a ustedes - dijo farnok sonriendo _

**_desaparecieron pitch y los 3 demonios con unas risas maleficas y la arena negra iba desapareciendo _**

* * *

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS...**


	7. capitulo 7 - Una revelacion part 1

**Hola ! bueno les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste no olviden de dejar sus reviews**

* * *

_- ¿Ah que se refería? - peregunto jack a norte _

_- No lo se - dijo norte pensativo - pero no lo vamos a dejar que haga de las suya _

_- Pero necesitamos un plan antes de atacar - dijo tooth _

_- Creo que ya se que podemos hacer - dijo natahas sonriendo _

_**en una parte de una montaña no lejos de ahi estaba pitch viendo a los guardianes sonriendo por que no sabian cual eran sus planes **_

_- Bueno ahora que vamos hacer pitch - dijo haiti _

_- Pues ahora debemos que la pekeña y hermosa natahas se una a nosotros - dijo pitch volteando a ver a los 3 demonios _

_**pitch camino y fue seguido por haiti y lilith el que no lo siguio fue farnok que siguio viendo a los guardianes y el se sorprendido haber algo que no se imaginaba**..._

_- Ash - dijo natahas molesta saliendo del taller _

_- Nat tranquila - dijo jack atras de ella _

_- No se puede habar con ellos y ni contigo frost - dijo natahas volteando y caminando asía jack _

_- wOw tranquila no es mi culpa que no aceptaran tu plan - dijo jack un poco molesto y se acerco mas a natahas_

_- Mejor callate jack - dijo natahas furiosa que sus ojos eran escarlata fuerte_

_- Creo que no me equiboque eres una niña presumida - dijo jack molesto - y pensar que ...- jack no quiso terminar lo que iba a decir _

_- Y sabes creo que no cambio mi opinion de ti jack - dijo natahas a jack _

_- Sabes es mejor que ...- dijo jack _

_- Que me valla eso es - dijo natahas - pues es lo que are _

_- Pues bien vete - dijo jack dandose la vuelta para el taller _

_- Bien - dijo natahas y camino sobre la nieva alejandose del taller cuano alguien dise su nombre de tras de ella_

_- Pobre de ti natahas - dijo farnok y natahas se dio la vuelta y saco su espada _

_- Que quieres- dijo natahas _

_- Tranquila natahas vengo en paz - dijo farnok - vengo hacerte una propuesta hermosa _

_- Haber dime - dijo natahas bajando su espada _

_- Unete a nosotros - dijo farnok estendiendo su mano asía nat _

_- No lo se - dijo natahas volteando haber a la nieve_

_- Nat nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo - dijo farnok tocandole la mejilla a nat_

_- Ah un no estoy convencida - dijo natahas volteando haber a farnok _

_- Vamos tu di que si hermosa y nunca te dejare sola - surro farnok al oído de natahas _

_**en otro lado Pitch ,Lilith y Haiti se estaban preguntando en donde se en contraria Farnok **_

* * *

**bueno espero que les guste este...**

**_gutbay... _**


	8. capitulo 8 - Una revelacion part 2

**hola ! bueno mis queridos lectores aqui les dejo otro capitulo...**

* * *

_- En donde se encuentra el idiota de Farnok - dijo pitch enojado y dando vueltas_

_- Creo que se parece mucho ati Lilith - dijo haiti viendo a lilith_

_- Jaja no me agas reir hermanita - dijo lilith riendo - tu sabes que el y tu son mas unidos asi que se parecen mucho - dijo lilith asercandose a su hermana menor _

_- Por favor si tu eres la que nos decia que hacer mi y Farnok - dijo haiti asercandose un poco mas a su hermana mayor y subiendo su tono de voz - o lo olvidastes _

_- Cuida tu tonito de voz hermanita - dijo lilith asercandose _

_- Callense - dijo pitch molesto por que no podia pensar - son unas idiotas... son malas secuases __ ustedes dos _

_**haiti y lilith se sintieron ofendidas asi que haiti se transformo en un demonio (lobo) se avento a pitch poniendolo en una pared con una pata apretandole el cuello...**_

_- Pitch picth no olvides de que lado estas - dijo lilith asercandose a pitch y a haiti _

**_haiti solto el cuello de pitch y este callo tociendo y agarandose la garganta y levantandose, haiti se destransformo _**

_- No olvides que sin nosotros no serias nada - dijo haiti al oido a pitch _

_- Por favor no ay que pelear entre nosotros... si no perderiamos contra los guardianes - dijo pitch tratando de calmar a lilith y haiti - pero de verdad donde esta su hermano _

_**de pronto escucharon unas puertas abrirse pitch, haiti y lilith voltearon a la puerta y iba entrando farnok...haiti y lilith corrieron asia farnok enojadas pero este las detuvo**  
_

_- Esperen astes de que agan algo miren a quien traje conmigo - dijo farnok... pitch camino asia el joven y ve atras de el y vio a natahas_

_- Natahas - dijo lilith __  
_

_- Sera una de nosotros - dijo farnok asercandose a natahas y viendo a lso demas _

_- Pues eso me alegro - dijo pitch a natahas y asercandose y poniendose en frente_

_- Bueno dime Pitch cual es mi primer encargo - dijo natahas no tan antusisamada_

_- Bueno hermosa pues necesito que me sigas - dijo pitch poniendole uan mano en la mejilla de natahas y despues se dio la vuelta y nat lo siguio - ustedes tres ya saben que hacer _

_**natahas siguio a pitch por algunos pasillos se preguntaba que en donde la llevaba y despues de rato pitch la llevo a donde había una puerta grande color negra pitch la abrio era como una sala de entrenamiento... **  
_

_- Primero deberas de controlar tus poderes aqui en esta sala - dijo pitch a natahas - a lo mejor piensas de que ya lo sabes controlar...pero es para que los domines excelente -_

_- Bueno ya que lo are - dijo natahas _

_- Bien entonces te dejo... ah por cierto podras tambien a conocer el lugar y mandare a unos de los 3 demonios de que venga a observarte - dijo pitch saliendo de la avitasion y cerrando la puerta_

_- Yo no necesito que me cuiden - natahas se dijo asi misma _

_**natahas empezo a entrenar durante unas horas asta que se canso de tanto etrenamiento desidio observar el lugar **  
_

_- Bueno suficientes entrenamiento - dijo natahas secandose el sudor de la frente- ire a ver el lugar _

**_natahas caminaba por el lugar viendo y observando_**

_- Viendo el lugar eh - dijo farnok parandose adelante de nataha_

_- Si estoy viendo el lugar - dijo natahas molesta _

_- Bueno en fin Pitch dijo que te diera un vistaso - dijo farnok asercandose a nathas despues ella siguio caminando inorando a farnok - oyes espera - agarandole la mano de nat y ella se dio vuelta_

_- Mira Farnok se lo que te propones pero solo estoy aqui como compañera y nada más - dijo natahas dandose la vuelta _

_- Pues nunca había visto a una chica muy hermosa - dijo farnok agarando a natahas por la cintura y le su surrro al oido eso iso que natahas se sonrojara _

_- Eh gracias - dijo natahas volteando sonrojada por el comentario - a lo mejor un dia nos llevemos bien pero por ahorita necesito estar sola - dijo natahas viendo a farnok a los ojos _

_- Solo me tenias que decir princesa -su surro farnok al oido de natahas y le dio un beso en la frente y desaparecio _

_**natahas se dio la vuelta y siguio caminando asta encontrarse una puerta blanca pero siguio caminado pero natahas todabia tenia una duda de que había adentro de esa sala esa pregunta se la repetia una y otra ves asta que llego otra ves a la sala de etrenamiento **_

* * *

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten no olviden dejar sus reviews...**


	9. nota urgente

**NOTA : A LO MEJOR YA NO SIGA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FANFIC A LO MEJOR SI SIGO...PERO LO PENSARE DURANTE UNA O DOS SEMANAS VA PERO POR LO TANTO NO VOY A ESCRIBIR ASI QUE USTEDES DECIDEN CON UN REVIEWS QUE SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA O NO... **


	10. capitulo 9 - Una sorpresa

**Nefera Infante y Selena9876 : me da gusto que les guste mi historia :)**

_**bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo disfrutenlo...**  
_

* * *

_- Que aburrido es estar aqui entrenando - dijo natahas molesta _

_**natahas salio de la sala y camino otra ves asta encontrarte la puerta blanca de antes pero estaba abierta la curiosidad le gano y entro****...al entrar se quedo muy sorprendida al ver el lugar vio muchos cuadros colgados y por distraida choca con una mesa que estaba ahi y ase que se caiga un cuadro chiquito que estaba en la mesa...**  
_

_-Ups pero que idiota - dijo natahas levantando el cuadro que se callo _

**_al ver e cuadro habia uan foto de una hermosa bebe recien nacida _**

_- wOw que bella bebe - dijo natahasal dejar el cuadro en la mesa - que lugar tan raro _

_**natahas siguio caminando asta ver otros cuadros de una chica y un chico y tenian unas palabras abajo asi que natahas empeso a leer**_

_- La diosa Fat reina de la Luz-natahas leyendo el cuadro de la chica - El dios Edgar rey de la Oscuridad_

_**natahas se quedo sorprendida por lo que habia leido se dijo asi misma pero a la diosa la conosco como la diosa de la paz y el bien a natahas no le importo y se fue de ahi regreso a la sala de entrenamiento depronto **_

_- Te aburrio entrenar verdad - dijo farnok _

_- No me dijas te mando Pitch a que me vigilaras - dijo natahas volteando _

_- Si bueno es obío - dijo farnok asercandose a natahas y agarandole la mano - pero me gusta que me mande ami _

_- Eh bueno tengo que entrenar - dijo natahas buscando una escusa para alejarse sonrojada _

_- Espera - dijo farnok agarandole una mejilla a natahas_

**_natahas levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos de farnok...estaban a punto de besarse pero natahas se acordo de jack no sabe por que pero _**

**_-_**_Em Farnok - dijo natahas bajando la cabeza _

_- Si entiendo - dijo farnok un poco desilusionado - tengo que irme_

_**farnok se fue natahas se quedo pensando de que por que recordo a jack**_

_- (natahas por que piensas en ese niño incredulo es presumido , odioso y guapo - dijo natahas sonriendo _

**EN EL POLO NORTE...**

_**jack estaba preocupado por natahas de la pelea no sabia si estaba bien si estaba en peligro o algo asi en el fondo sentia que natahas era muy importante para el **_

_- Estas bien colega - dijo bunnymund asercandose a jack _

_- Que no lo estoy - dijo jack calmandose_

_- Enserio esque te noto algo preocupado - dijo bunnymund dudoso_

_- Pues no lo estoy si - dijo jack asinedose el enojado - asi que dejame en paz entendido - dijo volando al tejado y sentarse _

_**pero el segui preocupado por natahas ¿estaria bien ? le habra pasado algo ? esas mismas preguntas se las preguntaba una y otra ves...**_

* * *

**la verdad todabia no iba a escribir pero ya ven... lo deje cortito por que no estoy muy insiparada en este momento ...**

**bueno espero sus reviews de que si quieren que siga la historia o no...**


	11. capitulo 10 - Mi origen

**hola! bueno aqui les dejo otro entretenido capitulo...**

* * *

**EN LA GUARIDA DE PITCH BLACK **

_- Natahas querida pudes venir comigo - dijo pitch entrando a la sala de entrenamiento _

_- Si claro esta bien - dijo natahas acompaniandalo asta donde estaban los demas _

_- Natahas - dijo farnok _

_- Bueno Pitch que me querias desir - dijo natahas _

_- Nat querida creo que es hora de secirte nuestro plan - dijo pitch - el plan es primero encontrar a nuestros padres, primos y talves hermanos para revivir al nuestro dios Edgar _

_- ¿Eh padres ? - dijo natahas confudinda_

_- Si mira por ejemplo mi madre es Death conocida como la muerte - dijo haiti asercandose a nat - y nuestro padre es un lobo poreso nosotros somos demonios aunque no somos los unicos _

_- Exacto y mi padre es Hades rey del inframundo y de la oscuridad - dijo pitch como si se sintiera victorioso ya que el era el hijo del mas poderoso dios - y nuestro tio Ares y nuestros primos Adonis y Atlas gemelos uno es del caus y el otro de la tormentas _

_- Pero acuerdate de que nos falta a a Hefesto y nuestra prima que ni sabemos en donde esta - dijo farnok molesto _

_- Y todo por su queridisima madre Atenea - dijo pitch furiosos a ver a todos _

**_pitch volteo aver a natahas y vio algo que no se habia dado cuenta natahas tenia su espada amarada de un lado de su cinturon pero pitch vio un sello que tenia una luna en la espada...igualito a la de que tenia Atenea _**

**" Flash Black "**

**_pitch y los 3 demonios estaban buscando a la hija de hefesto se pararon en un techo de un casa.._**

_- Eh una duda como vamos a saber si es la mocosa - dijo farnok _

_- Pues se debe de parecer a su madre - dijo pitch agarando una foto de atenea - la unica diferensia serian los ojos _

_- Tenemos dos opciones se parese al padre o a la madre - dijo lilith _

_- Am podria ser - dijo haiti_

_- Bueno es mejor que nos apresuremos - dijo pitch y los 4 desaparecieron _

**" Fin de Flash Black "**

_**pitch no lo podria creer despues de tantas busquedas por fin puedo encontrar a la hija de hefesto, pitch solo la necesitaba ya que era el opuesto jack frost y controloa parte de los otros elementos... pero ya ser hija de atenea y hefesto su poder era superior al de pitch y el de los 3 demonios pues ya que su madre es la diosa de la sabiduria de la extratejia de guerra (su capasidad de pelea es mas inteligente para defenderse y atacar al oponente) y nat nunca habia perdido ninguna pelea contra otras sombras que se habia enfrentado antes... **_

_- Eh Pitch - dijo natahas - y que mas es el plan _

_- Ah si tambien vamos a buscar los opuestos de los guardianes - dijo pitch reaccionando _

_- Los unicos que pueden matar a una guardian verdad - dijo natahas_

_- Exacto hermosa - dijo farnok a natahas ella sonrojada _

_- Bueno ahorita vamos a ir a visitar a lo guardianes - dijo pitch a todos y desaparesieron_

* * *

**bueno les dejo este capitulo espero que lo disfruten y no olviden de dejar sus reviews...**


	12. capitulo 11 - Algo inesperado

**perdón**** por dejar mi solitario este fic pero como no e tenido tiempo pues ya ni había escribido así que lo siento muchísimo **

**JanElement : ¡ me alegro que te guste mi fic ! y si tengo face pero luego te lo paso va...**

**bueno qui les dejo otro capitulo**

* * *

**EN EL POLO NORTE...**

_**todos estaban en la sala del mundo pensando lo que iban hacer con pitch black...pero jack estaba pensando otra cosa o mas bien en alguien **_

_- Jack estas bien - dijo tooth preocupada _

_- Eh si estoy bien toothiana - dijo jack sonriendo_

_- Si como no...sabes que puedes contar conmigo jack - dijo tooth _

_- Lose tooth pero es difícil de explicar - dijo jack_

_- Se me hace que estas preocupado por Natahas - dijo tooth_

_- Que no por que debería de pensar en ella - dijo jack - es una niña presumida, creída y linda - dijo jack soriendo al decir linda_

_- Hay Jack te enamorastes de Natahas - dijo tooth feliz poniéndole una mano en su hombre_

_- Pues la verdad si - dijo jack _

_**pero antes de que hablara tooth arena negra estaba cubriendo todo el mundo. los guardianes se pucieron en guardia**_

_- Hola de nuevo Guardianes - dijo pitch sonriendo de lado _

_- Que quieres ahora - dio conejo_

_- Hay no debemos de pelear - dijo pitch pero atras de el salieron los 3 demonios _

_- Mira no sabia que los guardianes sintieran miedo - dijo haiti con un tono burlon _

_- Callate bruja - dijo jack _

_- Bueno guardianes no bine a discutir solo bine a mostrarles que mi equipo esta completo - dijo pitch _

_**una bola de fuego le da a tooth en la espalda que hace que caiga y sadman va ayudarla los demás se dieron vuelta y vieron a natahas que rápidamente se fue a lado de pitch**_

_- Natahas que estas con pitch - dijo jack _

_- Claro no te sorprendas Frost - dijo natahas _

_- Bueno no venia a hablar mucho tiempo - dijo pitch asercandose a conejo golpearlo_

**_los 3 demonios se transformaron en lobos y atacaron a los guardianes natahas se lanzo contra jack arrogando le una vestisca de fuego, jack la puedo esquibar y jack se lanzo contra natahas lazandole un golpe en la cara asiendo que sangrara de la nariz _**

**_-_**_ Vas aver Jack Frost - dijo ella enojada _

**_natahas empezó a atacar y le devolbio el golpe solo que el no sangro ante el golpe pero natahas eso no le importo le lanzaba bolas de fuego o ventisca... eh igual jack asi lo mismo pero jack nunca se habia enfrentaba a alguien que esquibara sus ataques y atacara rapidamente... jack ataco furiosamente a natahas que iso que se perara en una pared...farnok vio eso y se enfuresio y se lanzo contra jack, jack no sabia que hacer ante eso pero pitch se para otra ves en el mundo _**

**_-_**_ Nos veremos pronto Guardianes - dijo pitch desapareciendo en las sombras con los demas_

**_-_**_ No puede ser Pitch es mas fuerte ahora que antes - dijo norte_

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten no olviden dejar sus reviews ******


End file.
